


While Waiting

by easybakedoodles (Madrugada98)



Series: Daolin Tabris: The Family You Don't Choose [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: M/M, so just a good ol drabble, written around the prompt 'drunk'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrugada98/pseuds/easybakedoodles
Summary: Daolin has bad coping mechanisms





	While Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Daolin is regular type  
> Anders is italics  
> Nathaniel is underlined  
> Oghren is bolded

“Aren’t I the one in charge here? You can’t tell me to go to bed like I’m some whelp back in the alienage,” 

_ “C’mon, Warden-Commander, time for bed,” _

“M’fine Anders! Don’t tell me what to do, stop coming towards me. Nathaniel tell him to stand down. Hey! Don’t take a defenseless man’s drink! What kind of monster are you?!”

“I’m not going to take his place. You’ve had too much. Now unless you want to spend all night hunched over, go to bed-”

“GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME SHEM!”

_ “Ow! Andraste what the fuck! Forget this, I’m too squishy, I’m going to go get Oghren. Or maybe Justice. Nathaniel, have fun tying him down to the table or something till I get back,” _

“Just try it again, fuckin dare ya,”

“Maker’s sake Warden-Commander, you don’t need to keep drinking yourself in a hole like this. Ser Zevran will come back, as he promised you remember?”

“Yeah?! Then where the fuck is he? Hmmm, Nathaniel?!”

“It is as he said, there are many, many Crows in Antiva, it’s going to take time to clear them all out,”

“No, he’s probably fucking dead, all because he won’t let me come with him, and because I’m stuck here,”

“You could stand to show a little more faith in the man you supposedly love,”

“The first time I met Zevran, I had Alistair bash his nose in,”

“That doesn’t mean he hasn’t improved since, besides, he knows these Crows, having been trained by them and such I’m sure,”

“That also doesn’t mean he’s not dead! I can’t keep waiting around like this, I need to go to him,”

**“Well then, boo fucking whoo huh? Like you’re the only one who doesn’t get to see their lovely all the time. You’ve got five fine fingers, now be patient and wait for him to get back ya prissy shit,”**

“You’re an asshole Oghren,”

**“And you’re going to forget this in the morning. Now go to bed, and tomorrow we can write a sad and sappy letter. Maybe I can even start teachin ya to hold your drinks better,”**

“I hold my drinks just fine, ya nug-jerker,”

“Thank you for getting him Anders, I wasn’t sure how much longer I could keep him from running off to the docks and the fastest ship to Antiva,”

_ “Well, we can’t just let him run off on us like that now can we? Even if he gave me a nasty punch, if I’m stuck here then so is he. End of story. Now, I should probably figure out where his room key is so he can’t sneak out during the night,” _

“You know he could probably pick his way through the lock on his own door if he really wanted,”

_ “Well then you should come with me Ser Sneak, and ensure the lock is drunken Warden-Commander proofed,” _

“If I must,”


End file.
